Desfecho
by Diana Lua
Summary: Sou águia, ave de rapina certeira. Meus olhos esguios, nem claros ou escuros, traiçoeiros à luz e escuridão; mantenho-os escusos, pois em mim são portas, não janelas, para um poço sem fundo que ninguém deve olhar.
1. Introdução

**Desfecho**

De praxe escrevo:

Por raios claros riscadas  
No céu encobrem nuvens cinzentas,  
Como aquelas que cinzelam meus pensamentos.

Do alto, desarmada me entrego  
Não ajoelho tão pouco estremeço,  
Quando meus olhos percorrem o desfiladeiro.

A brisa contígua faz trilha  
Gélida caminha seguindo as lágrimas,  
Que sorrateiramente, derramo quentes

Há um frio profundo  
Que me consome e corroe-me.  
Um medo que não sei abandonar.  
Uma mágoa infundada, enlouquecida a me agarrar.

Não é só a dor de um laço desfeito,  
o estrondo foi de uma corrente quebrada,  
um único elo visível, como uma corda dantes bem segurada

Sou rainha e não entendo,  
como foi que me deixei levar.  
Sou densa como o mar profundo,  
aquele em que nenhuma luz pode chegar.

Mas sou de livre arbítrio,  
um pássaro voador  
Ainda que ao vento, minha entrega,  
jamais conseguirei indispor.

Sou águia, falcão, ave de rapina certeira...

Fostes vento que me alçou;  
A ti completa me entreguei, imperceptível e inquieta.  
Porém jamais esqueci:  
Sou antes de tudo, águia, ave de rapina certeira...

Da beirada, olho abismo sereno,  
em milênios moldado, por mar incansável a acolher.  
Em águas borbulhosas de presas repletas,  
O mergulho é todo meu desejo.

Há naqueles nichos matreiros, ninho de águia falcão  
Queria ser eu águia verdadeira e pudesse ali me manter...  
Seria possível de ti, ó vento, me esconder?

Sendo rainha ainda serva fui,  
Depois, agora, será possível de ti me entrever?  
Sem vento sou bem capaz de voar,  
Apenas, talvez, não mais planar...

Há agora algo a fazer?  
Deixo-me estar, ou um passo a mais dar...  
Esqueço, enlouqueço?  
Enfrento, e provavelmente, apenas perco...

E já não sei o quê dizer.  
As palavras gastas estão perdidas derrotadas  
E agora o que irei escrever quando olhos teus eu ver?

Ás vezes sou mestra em disfarçar...  
Voar, deixar o céu azul me enlevar...  
Mas de ti, ó vento, conseguirei eu escapar?

Sou águia, falcão, ave de rapina certeira...  
Tu fostes vento forte que meu caminho cruzou...

Ao léu encetei, mas se errei teu coração,  
Que pena!  
Porém, haver de hão outras centenas...

Pois sou águia, ave de rapina certeira,  
E tu fostes vento...  
Mas meu caminho agora o sobrevoou...

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

_Que começara em prosa terminou em poesia...  
Não sei o que dizer, então dedos meus sabem o que escrever.  
Não me importa o que pensas. Razão ou desilusão? Apenas mais uma corrente quebrada. Por dedos meus, tensos, apenas desabafei..._

_Diana C. Figueiredo  
__(Diana Lua)_

_Desabafado em: 10/07/2008_

**Comentário da autora**: Chamo-o '_Desfecho_' com razão... o que começou em prosa, em poesia terminou. Aqui coloco o fim como início. Sim, é introdução! De texto em parte escrito e desfecho, na verdade, não definido. Prelúdio; mas não perguntem! Não sei quando trarei a continuação.


	2. Força

**Sobre o texto**: _Não sei de onde veio, nem para onde vai...  
__Nasceu como uma coisa, tornou-se outra e seu desfecho é puro mistério. O que pretendo aqui nem eu o sei; é só texto, história a ser contada, mas seu enredo não traça linha desenhada.  
__Em reais sentimentos é baseada... e é, porém, visão unilateral narrada; de baixo de ponto de vista centrada.  
__Conclusões a parte, só quero escrever, qualquer coisa a meu bel prazer..._

_Dedicada a meu próprio ser._

**Desfecho**

_Lídia Paula, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!  
__(ainda que atrasadíssimo)_

**_δύναμη (_Força)  
**

Eu procurei pela força. Sempre.  
Houve algo que me fez perceber, que me fez buscar, acreditar que eu podia tê-la.  
Não me lembro se algum dia acreditei nos contos de fadas. Eu acho que não. De qualquer forma nunca esperei por eles. Eu sempre fui velha demais... (1)

As memórias que tenho me parecem ser aquelas que escolhi ter.  
Eu me criei como sou, como eu queria ser, como eu tinha que ser.  
Moldei-me usando a dor e o sofrimento; tirando deles a força; cultivando uma saudade de algo que eu nunca conheci...

Sou jovem e me sinto velha.  
Fiz-me madura, talvez demais; perceptiva, imaginativa, tomei minhas decisões por mim, por ninguém mais. Foi isso do que eu me convenci. Ninguém olharia por mim se eu mesma não o fizesse.

E foi daí que nasceu minha ânsia; uma necessidade profunda...  
De sentir algo que me toque, que me mova, que me faça vibrar...

A brisa se infiltra por meus cabelos cor de fogo; a garoa suave toca minha face; a adrenalina envolve meu corpo; mas permaneço parada, prostrada nessa beirada alta.

Meu coração está normal em seu compasso, mas algo... frio, duro, me sobe pelas pernas e agarra, trava-me aqui, fixada como uma estátua de mármore.

Ainda sim não admito...

Nem me jogo, nem me volto...  
Apenas fico. Deixo estar. Curto a sensação.

Ah sim! Sou sádica; criada em meio à dor, é com ela que me alimento, vem dela a minha inspiração extrema e mais perfeita...

Sou águia, ave de rapina certeira. Meus olhos esguios, nem claros ou escuros, traiçoeiros à luz e escuridão; mantenho-os escusos, pois em mim são portas, não janelas, para um poço sem fundo que ninguém deve olhar.

É para esse poço que empurro a dor, e lá nas entranhas da minha negra alma ela metamorfoseia-se em fogo, um ardor que me envolve e me queima... Faz-me querer fugir, gritar, voar, livre, longe, alto, tão distante quanto meu pensamento alcançar.

Minha alma é livre, dominante, rainha; mas às vezes ajo como serva... deixo-me perder, meus desejos esquecer, o que quero ou não quero, o que gosto de sentir, dizer, apenas ser. Deixo-me levar, pela correnteza do vento, carregar; planando sem destino no alto ar. O ambiente torna-se mestre... eu apenas esqueço; escondida, escondo-me de mim mesma.

Se sinto dor... é por agora, acho-me e olho... nem acredito em mim mesma. Sou assim enfim, feito ar. Calma, tranqüila por natureza, mas se existe pressão, força que me move, se existe calor, temperatura que me tenta, então sou tormenta, furacão sem direção.

Desprendida, desmedida, tudo que eu quero é realizar...  
Sem solução, sem intenção.

Eu nunca entendi minha própria força. Oh, sempre quis ser tão forte... e eu nunca realmente soube. Eu não tinha como saber. Afinal quem é capaz de definir o que é a verdadeira força?

E foi isso que admirei em você. Foi o que ouvi, depois o que vi ao longe e por fim pude presenciar. Ser testemunha de uma força real, sem igual, superação, ambição, força por si só pura e inimaginável.

Por isso dói tanto. Contudo aprendi com você, não sou manipulada pelo meio, manipulo-o. (2)

O problema é se te vejo. Se te encontro, se interajo. Não entendo suas palavras ambíguas. Seu jeito muitas vezes é distante, rústico característico, mas seu olhar tem aquele ardor. E eu nunca sei o que pensar. Tão pouco sei o que sinto, é algo que prefiro nem imaginar.

Admiro-te. Admiro tua força ainda que não possa dizê-la maior que a minha. Força é aquilo que nasce do coração, da esperança, da verdadeira vontade.  
A tua é diferente da minha. A tua eu vejo; a minha existe, mas não percebo.

É como os olhos: através dos meus vejo os teus, verdes profundos, porém nunca posso ver os meus próprios. Deles, restam apenas reflexos... Pois os olhos são transparentes (3), não foram feitos para serem vistos. O destino é dúbio, criados para o mundo ver são a si próprios impossíveis.

Assim também é a minha força...  
Não a vejo, nem meço, tão pouco entendo... Não tenho como saber...

Contudo, a tua é a meus olhos atentos. Vejo e percebo detalhe a detalhe, parte a parte, ainda que não seja a mestra ou a mais entendida. Percebo por que te vejo com olhos profundos da alma eu te conheço.

"Hoje mais do que ontem  
Amanhã mais do que hoje  
A cada embate se torna mais forte  
Tal é a tua força de leão" (4)

E eu sou águia, ave de rapina certeira, minha força vem da liberdade, do vento que alça meu vôo. Do atrito das minhas asas com o mundo, da minha fome insaciável, fome de conhecimento, fome de viver a vida, de proteger, de fazer o certo, de ser alguém, ser de verdade.  
Sou caçadora, mas não caço por prazer, faço-o por necessidade. Necessidade profunda e avassaladora da alma, incrível, insondável, inexplicável... o mundo é muito grande, é hiper-interesante (3); ainda que todo ele minhas asas não possam abarcar, existe uma vontade de ao menos tudo sobrevoar.

Mas você...  
Você é leão, a força em personificação, és rei, comandante de uma selva inteira, orgulhoso imperioso por natureza.  
"Meu destino sou eu quem traço" (4) - é o que está escrito nas profundezas dos teus olhos, nos teus atos, qualquer tolo que com mais atenção ao olhar pode notar. Você tem força, muita e por ela muitos conflitos. A força absoluta nada quer dizer... ela é oca e vazia. São os conflitos que a revelam e modelam, geram, quebram, sugerem, balanceiam os atos para que eles não sejam vazios desmedidos. Você é leão tranqüilo na savana ao sol deitado, sossegado, olhar perdido, quieto, silente.

E quantas vezes assim discreta, quase secreta, pude eu te observar, deliciar, admirar, quase desacreditar. Será que foi assim que aconteceu? Será que foi esse o jeito que me envolveu?

Incrível, indescritível, agora é muito visível e ainda sim não admito.  
Olho para o mar, penhasco abaixo, mesmo estando tão alta, sinto as ondas despedaçadas me respingar. Se não fosse dramático demais a mim, eu diria estar como esses cacos de ondas, ainda que me sinta assim. Foram muitas as coisas pelas quais já passei, se sobrevivi foi por pura teimosia. Sou dura como rocha, séria como céu nebuloso. "Sou assim desde criança, me criei meio sem lar" (5). Mas não admito, não me deixarei despencar, fico aqui apenas a olhar.  
Não seria isso e apenas isso que me faria afundar. Prefiro resguardar esse ressentimento. Indecisa, sem saber o que fazer, apenas me deixo levar, pois sou águia, ave de rapina certeira.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_Diana Lua  
__Diana C. Figueiredo_

Escrito em:_ Junho e Agosto de 2008_ terminado em _15/10/2008  
_Ultima alteração:_ 03/11/2008  
Contém 1099 palavras, 5176 caracteres, 6238 toques, 45 parágrafos, 122 linhas_

**Referências**

(1) – Referência às palavras do Duo Maxwell, capítulo 15 de Lawlesse Hearts, Kraken;

(2) – Referência de um comercial XBox com Chase Armitage;

(3) – Referências a imensa sabedoria de Rubem Alves;

(4) – Falas do manga Saint Seiya, Saga G, Masami Kurumada e Megumu Okada;

(5) – Trecho da Música Garganta de Ana Carolina.


	3. Sentimentos

**Desfecho**

_Dedicada a meu próprio ser._

**_συναισθήματα (Sentimentos)_**

O que sinto, não entendo. Desacredito, desanuvio.  
Ás vezes, não sou quem quero ser; sentimentos a mim estranhos se instalam; despudoradamente me desnorteiam...  
Ás vezes, sinto vontade de gritar, mas em outras... tudo o que quero é em paz ficar.

Noite ingrata, quente, faz meu corpo nos lençóis revirar. A brisa gélida que entra pelas frestas, arranha as paredes e minha pele fervente. Faz-me lembrar dos teus dedos na minha cintura a se arrastarem; da tua língua na minha nuca escorrendo pelas minhas costas. Beijos pequenos e molhados a me excitar.

São olhos teus, verdes escuros de desejo, recobertos de luxuria que me fazem incendiar.

Eu que nunca tive conforto, tão pouco com ele me importei, sinto falta agora. Essa cama sem teu corpo parece de pedra, palha espinhenta, impossível meu corpo nela se aconchegar.

Se me achei fria, distante, anti-social... desmentiste. Assim que puseste os olhos em mim soubeste o que eu demorei a saber. Que ia ser tua. Toda tua. Desacreditaste talvez, mas o sabia. E eu não, sempre confusa, ilusa, por demais envolvida em todas as coisas da vida, não o soube, não o percebi.  
Já era tarde quando dei-me conta, quando por ti, meu joelhos tremiam, o fogo me consumia, crepitando em teu desejoso olhar.

Entendo que não posso te ter. Eu soube disso muito antes de tudo. Em verdade, não achei que fosse te querer.  
Foi curiosidade? Talvez.  
Desejo? Com certeza.  
E o que mais? Houve afinidade, conversa de verdade...  
Quando percebi... era tarde já estava envolvida.

Tentei... oh sim, eu tentei o que eu podia tentar, quis até acreditar estar apenas confusa. Ilusão, foi meu coração que te aceitou. Que te amou. Mesmo sabendo que não podia, mesmo sabendo que não te teria.  
Não há nada que eu possa fazer, nada a dizer.

Só posso ficar no meio do meu sentimento, profundamente guardado em silêncio, perdido nas profundezas do meu olhar.  
Talvez você o tenha visto, talvez você o saiba... porém se nada dizes, não sei o que pensar, devo crer que não me quer, que não mais me quis, mas não é isso que teu corpo, que teu olhar me diz. Sabes também que não podes...

Talvez haja um tempo em que possamos juntos estar, nada me custa sonhar...

Felizmente aos sonhos, a esperança não há preço, não há reservas, não há recriminações. E claro que sim, mantenho-os escusos dentro de mim.

Não posso te falar.  
Jamais. Não antes que saiba o que sentes. Mas por essa vida complicada, sem futuros próximos, largada, corrida, por demais agitada, cheia de regras, de pudores, de expectativas alheias, nada posso dizer-te.  
Tenho medo do que ouvir... se me quiseres o que faremos, quando juntos não poderemos ficar... e se não... se sou a ti apenas brinquedo, passatempo... tenho medo.

Ao mesmo tempo me dói tudo isso guardar...  
Felizmente minha máscara é sólida, firme, quase indestrutiva. É atrás dela que escondo-me de ti, mas principalmente de mim.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_Diana Lua  
__Diana C. Figueiredo_

_# Em mesmo contexto para a história este se encaixa, no entanto para outro felino foi feito: 'Panthera tigris' enquanto pequeno._

Escrito em: 31/10/2008 e 05/11/2008  
Última alteração: 17/12/2008.  
_Contém 490 palavras, 2376 caracteres, 2850 toques, 24 parágrafos, 55 linhas_


	4. Vertigem

**Ainda sobre o texto: **_Ainda que já dito... repito:  
__Conclusões a parte, só quero escrever__, qualquer coisa a meu bel prazer...  
__Com sua vida própria esse desfecho escolheu seu caminho... não eu...  
__Definindo-se como mergulho profundo e real.  
__É a alma dela desnuda, confusa, desarmada..._

**Desfecho**

_Dedicada a meu próprio ser._

_**Ίλιγγος **__**(Vertigem)**_

Meus olhos são portas. Não janelas.  
Portas sem trancas, sem maçanetas, sem janelinhas, sem detalhes e entalhes.  
Não têm dobradiças. Tão pouco, lados certos e errados, entradas ou saídas.  
Apenas portas.  
Primevas.  
Sem apoio, sem batentes; pendentes no vácuo escuro do poço sem fundo da minha alma, a qual ninguém deve olhar.

Muito eu falo e é provável que pouco diga.  
Minhas palavras pitorescas volteiam presas por correntes de ar. Os meus olhos que se abrem ao mundo enxergam tudo em delírio.

Será meu vôo irregular demais?  
Sou eu planando ao léu, sem trajeto, sem roteiro?  
É de dentro de mim que vem toda essa confusão?  
Ou será apenas mais uma ilusão?

Ser vivo parece ser simples. Mas Ser nunca é apenas simples.  
Ser é uma busca eterna, por algo que não se vai encontrar, e nem ao mesmo sabemos o que procurar. Ser é um buscar inconstante.

Minhas pálpebras pesam nessa tarde nebulosa. O clima é quente, mas há brumas sobre meus olhos e não sei definir se há nuvens no céu. Tudo que vejo está em moldura de nevoeiro, tais quais meus pensamentos.

Quereria eu colocar as idéias no lugar, um lugar que é tudo que eu não queria saber [1]. Apenas deixar de pensar.

Quando esse desfecho começou, não pensei que ele iria encetar algo mais. Era fim, mas virou começo. E agora é todo história de entremeio.

Como na tormenta do mar, perdida entre força e sentimentos, luto para um caminho enxergar. Estou tão difusa, que nem em linhas diretas consigo mais dissertar. Não estou certa do que há em meu coração, penso e revolteio, permaneço negando, me enganando. Quem sabe tudo isso é só uma imensa confusão.

Tento me decidir, definir como vou seguir. Parece fácil, mas é apenas por um momento.  
Quando o encontro seja com palavras distantes, apenas recados perdidos, olhares inibidos, me perco... distraidamente.  
E mais uma vez sou engolida pelo turbilhão.

Eu que sou águia, ave de rapina certeira, não consigo fixar meu olhar.  
Meus olhos estão febris cobertos com aquela vertigem.  
Minha mente repleta de ventos intermitentes. Nada faz sentido.  
Talvez olhaste por minhas portas. E lá dentro? O que viste? Entrastes?

Sim, eu o senti.  
Mas não pude nada dizer, tão pouco impedir. Apenas deixei passar silenciosa escondida e tímida. Nessa hora, não fui águia, me desvaneci como um ser escondido da escuridão.

Incerta... qual terá sido minha reserva?  
De canto encolhido, dir-te-ia que era medo? Não, talvez apenas apreensão. Talvez eu não saiba o que viste; talvez eu não o queira saber ou talvez seja apenas fingimento...

Por que sou águia de rapina certeira e meus olhos são de puro mistério.  
Se assim o sou até pra mim, quem dirá aos outros...  
Porém ainda sim, lhe permiti entrar...

Por que sou densa como mar profundo e em minhas entranhas são pura escuridão.  
Escondo-me de mim, e recuso-me a olhar esse abismo profundo. Sei o que há ali, talvez inconsciente, talvez descrente... apenas não quero ver.

Se te permiti...  
Mesmo que apenas um vislumbre...  
Foi puro descuido...  
Falha de perspicácia na minha caçada.  
Mero acaso impensado.

É tudo tão vertiginoso não sei mais para onde olhar ou o que pensar... não me lembro do que aconteceu, o que foi que me enfraqueceu...

Não foi tua força de leão... isso não... isso apenas me fortaleceu.  
Foi algo tão teu que era de fato meu...  
Talvez esse mesmo turbilhão de emoção: deixo não deixo, posso não posso, quero e não compreendo... será que se eu deixar apenas um pouco... irá me machucar?

Será o escudo forte suficiente?  
Serão as barreiras espessas o bastante...?

Há tanta propagação... não há defesas certeiras contra os sentimentos...  
Mesmo que minha pontaria de águia seja sempre tão precisa e afinada, a verdade é que um sentimento é muito mais poderoso que qualquer pensamento. [1]

Não é possível comparar essas escolhas aos tão treinados movimentos de estratégia. Tão pouco é instinto... tão pouco é racional...  
Só posso crer ser de fato pura vertigem...  
Foi a distorção que o atraiu a mim e eu a você...  
Foi miragem, tontura que me confundiu e enfraqueceu... então tudo aconteceu...

Se penso bem... ou tento dentro desse véu de bruma borrada...  
Vejo a distorção da minha admiração.

Foi tua força de leão, tua resolução de campeão, teu fundo da coragem que só nascce de quem tem medo e sabe enfrenta-lo, da tua máscara de solidão e indiferença.  
Por debaixo da pele bronzeada, de músculos torneada, quem diria que eu encontraria uma imagem tão precisa de meu próprio delíquio. Dentro de seus olhos perscrutadores, esverdeados e enevoados de desejo, havia um reflexo tão idêntico e diferente de mim.

Essa foi a imagem real. Mas eu não pude observa-la de fato, meus sentidos desnorteados perderam-na...

Começamos um jogo; conscientes, vestindo armaduras firmes e reluzentes, jogamos munidos de estratégia resoluta. E sem que notássemos a trama de nosso tabuleiro era vertiginosa...  
Havia no meio dele um nevoeiro...

Talvez não o tenhamos percebido, tão fraco de inicio, talvez o tenhamos ignorado, sem imaginar, que tamanho enleio ele poderia provocar...

Talvez tenha sido esse o ponto principal de minha falha...  
Fui descuidada...  
Sendo guerreira pela vida treinada, cometi tal erro; subestimei meu oponente... pensei ser você, mas na verdade era eu.

Nossa batalha não teve preliminares...  
Eu com minha misteriosa escuridão, com minha ânsia excessiva de o mundo sobrevoar, aquela tamanha necessidade de proteger; Você com sua honra de leão, com seu caráter inquebrantável, com sua força e determinação...  
Ademais já éramos velhos de mais, vividos demais, marcados demais, por inúmeras batalhas, talvez derrotas, talvez desilusões; ainda que nenhum de nós as admita.

Iniciamos em postura de ataque, como caçadores não percebemos ser também a presa; ambos fomos caçados ao mesmo tempo que caçamos.

Como toda caçada, uma parte do objetivo era a diversão...

E não admito ainda. Talvez jamais o faça...

Prefiro lembrar daquele vapor quente que produzíamos no ar...  
Foi um lance de química, de sexo, de libertação.  
Tua pele quente, tuas mão firmes, todo o fogo que me acendia e fazia incendiar... Nossos corpos suados, nus, unidos de tantas formas, em tantos lugares, por tantos motivos...  
Eu jamais quis enxergar...  
Era tanto fogo que eu não conseguia com os olhos reais olhar, me enganei propositalmente, eu jamais quis ver de verdade...

Havia um proposito do qual eu não queria, não me permitiria desviar...  
Tal como você...

Tão iguais e tão diferentes, foi isso que me fez cair...  
Que me fez chegar até aquela beirada alta, que me fez crer que você também estaria lá se eu já não estivesse... prostrada, congelada...

Em cada momento de vertigem, em cada noite revirada na sua cama, ou na minha, ou debaixo do luar, desconfortável, aventureira... me extasiando, me embebedando do teu jeito felino, da tua delicia de prazer, permitindo que me visse quase toda, por inteiro me entregando...  
Então, nesse turvo turbilhão, acontecia um ínfimo instante, uma fagulha de lucidez... um momento em que ao olhar pelos ventos distorcidos eu me encontrava com teu verde olhar.

Foi a certeza, a precisão, o reflexo perfeito em meio a toda essa vastidão revoada que me entorpeceu... Segundos repletos de verdade. O truncamento do meu eu com o seu. Minha falha, a guarda baixa era a chave invisível de abertura da porta... porque tudo tem um preço equivalente, e para te penetrar eu devia te dar o direito de penetração...

Foram esses momentos de reconhecimentos, eu em você e você em mim, um espelho no reflexo de olhar... foi então que essa corrente foi tão firmemente criada... virou um vicio absoluto e devido aquele vertigem... sem perceber, esse elo se tornou uma corda por ambos bem segurada.

Encontros foram inúmeros, prazer foi inacreditável, a vertigem foi absoluta...  
E nunca nada foi dito, nada foi admitido... era demais mesmo para você com sua armadura dourada. Fingimos tão bem que enganamos a nós mesmos...

-/-/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\-\-

_Diana C. Figueiredo_  
_(Diana Lua)_

**Escrito em: **_07/01/2009 e 13/04/2011_

_Contém: 1313 palavras, 6527 caracteres, 7780 toques, 83 parágrafos e 168 linhas._

**Referência: **

[1] Escrito com inspiração na música Vertigo do U2

**Comentário da autora**_**: **__Ignorado deve ser a nota do capitulo anterior, ela não tem a ver com a história, é apenas para me lembrar... Esse desfecho se iniciou como desabafo, como tal desilusão ele se confundiu na minha vida entre olhos verdes, azuis e por fim castanhos... os azuis serão aqui esquecidos. Apenas no texto eles não fazem parte da trama, o que não quer dizer que não estejam emaranhados profundamente no texto da minha vida..._


End file.
